1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a walking aid provided with wheels at the lower end of a stick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A walking aid is known, comprising a stick body inclined in the forward-and-backward direction so that its lower end is positioned forward, a support rod installed so as to be branched from behind the stick body and inclined so that its lower end is positioned backward, and wheels provided on both sides of the lower end of the stick body and on both sides of the lower end of the support rod, steering being carried out by turning the stick body (refer to Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Application No. Sho 64-14019, for example).
In the case of the above-mentioned walking aid, the axle of the wheels of the stick body is secured to the stick body. Therefore, when the stick body tilts right or left, one of the wheels floats, and the stability of the stick body is Impaired. Furthermore, when the stick body is turned to perform steering operation, the inner wheel on the turning side is lowered, and the outer wheel is raised, since the stick body is inclined in the forward-and-backward direction. For this reason, when the steering operation is performed while the walking aid stands upright, the outer wheel floats. If the entire walking aid is tilted outward at this time, the outer wheel can make contact with the ground. However, in either case, the stability of the walking aid in the right-and-left direction is impaired, whereby the walking aid becomes difficult to use and unstable. In particular, tilting the walking aid outward is an unnatural action causing anxiety for the user. In addition, the stick body mainly has the walking aid function of the stick, and the support rod is used as an auxiliary member. Therefore, the ground contact conditions of the wheels on the support rod side have little effect on the above-mentioned stability.